twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marti Pellow
|Wykonywany utwór=„Love Is All Around” |Edycja=Jedenasta }}Marti Pellow, właśc. Mark McLachlan (ur. 23 marca 1965 w Clydebank) – szkocki piosenkarz. Był wokalistą szkockiej grupy pop Wet Wet Wet od ich powstania w 1982 r. Aż do ich pierwszego rozstania w 1997 r., A następnie od ich reformacji w 2004 r. Do drugiego rozstania w 2017 r. Nagrywał także albumy jako artysta solowy. występował jako aktor w teatrach muzycznych zarówno w West End, jak i na Broadwayu. Wczesne lata Pierwsza ekspozycja Pellowa na muzykę pojawiła się około 7. roku życia. Słuchał 8-ścieżkowej kolekcji Burt Bacharacha i Hala Davida, zakupionej przez jego matkę Barrasa, ale to właśnie gatunek soul z selekcji wciągnął go. a zwłaszcza Sam Cooke go urzekł. Następnie odkrył muzykę na żywo. „Hej, poczekaj chwilę - sprawdź to zdjęcie: nie tylko ta muzyka jest niesamowita, ale ci faceci dostarczają ją na żywo? To dla mnie”. Kiedy powiedział ojcu o kierunku, w którym chciałby, aby jego życie zostało przyjęte, był mniej niż entuzjastyczny. „Czy jesteś substancją halucynogenną czy coś w tym rodzaju? Co jest nie tak z wyjściem tam i odbyciem stażu? Jestem budowniczym, twój dziadek był budowniczym, twój pradziadek był budowniczym statków. Co chcesz być muzykiem dla? I powiedziałem: „Nie, nie rozumiesz - to jest moje powołanie w życiu, to jest to, czym chcę być”. W 1982 roku, w wieku siedemnastu lat, McLachlan, który kształcił się na malarza i dekoratora, założył zespół z trzema przyjaciółmi z Clydebank High School w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Przyjaciółmi byli Tommy Cunningham, Graeme Clark i Neil Mitchell, a nazwa zespołu brzmiała Vortex Motion. Zostało to później zmienione na Wet Wet Wet, tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki Scritti Politti, „Gettin, Havin” i Holdin ”. McLachlan zmienił również swoje imię urodzenia na rzecz pseudonimu Marti Pellow, stworzonego z panieńskiego nazwiska matki Pellow i pseudonimu, który otrzymał w szkole („Smarty”). Wet Wet Wet Pellow cieszył się powodzeniem na mokrej mokrej nawierzchni w późnych latach 80-tych i 90-tych. Jednak w 1997 roku perkusista Tommy Cunningham opuścił zespół podczas sporu o tantiemy, a jego sukces natychmiast zmalał. Pellow był w tym czasie uzależniony od heroiny. W końcu przezwyciężając swoje uzależnienie stwierdził: „To był podręcznik. Bez niego nie mogłem funkcjonować. Ale heroina nie ma romantycznej strony - to nie jest dobre”. Pellow opuścił Wet Wet Wet w maju 1999 r., Skutecznie rozwiązując grupę. Zreformowali się jednak w marcu 2004 roku. Kariera solowa Pellow rozpoczął karierę jako artysta solowy we współpracy z Chrisem Diffordem z Squeeze. Obaj spotkali się, gdy byli w trakcie wstępu do The Priory w marcu 1999 roku. Difford następnie został lirycznym i nieoficjalnym pomocnikiem Pellowa. W listopadzie 1999 roku Pellow rozpoczął swoją pierwszą solową trasę. 4 czerwca 2001 r. Wydał album „Close to You” z debiutanckiego solowego albumu Smile. Kolejny singiel „I'm Been Around the World” został wydany w listopadzie; pod koniec roku wyruszył w siedmiodniową trasę (Smile Tour) po Wielkiej Brytanii. W 2002 r. Był gospodarzem i śpiewał w „Girls Out Night”, jednym z tygodni pokazów w ramach programu „Teenage Cancer Trust” w Royal Albert Hall. To doprowadziło go w 2002 roku do roli Billy'ego Flynna, prawnika w musicalu Chicago w londyńskiej dzielnicy West End, aw 2004 roku na Broadwayu. Również w 2002 roku Pellow wydał Marti Pellow Sings the Hits of Wet Wet Wet & Smile, 18-ścieżkową kompilację składającą się z trzech utworów z tego ostatniego albumu. W listopadzie 2003 roku wydał album z okładkami, Between the Covers, singlem, na którym był Neil Young „A Lot of Love”. Pod koniec czerwca 2004 zreformowany zespół udał się do tajnego miejsca, aby nagrać utwory na nowy album i przygotować się do trasy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Na zakończenie trasy Pellow nagrał Moonlight Over Memphis z producentem muzycznym Willie Mitchell (Al Green, Otis Clay, Ann Peebles itp.), Demonstrując głębokie powinowactwo z południową duszą. Album został wydany w październiku 2006 r. Na DMG TV, wytwórni, która odniosła pewien sukces dzięki albumom takich artystów jak Jane McDonald i Daniel O'Donnell. Pellow wyjechał na tournee w październiku i listopadzie, by wesprzeć album, z pomocą Graeme Duffina. Pellow wygrał drugą serię premierowego programu BBC1 Just the Two of Us, który rozpoczął się 2 stycznia 2007 r., Współpracując z aktorką Hannah Waterman. Pomiędzy lutym a lipcem 2007 r. Pellow występował w kilku klubach jazzowych i na festiwalach jazzowych (dwa przykłady to Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club i The Pigalle Club w Londynie), Cheltenham Jazz Festival i „Ronnie Scott's in the Park”. Po występach w kwietniu 2008 roku ukazał się jego album jazzowy Sentimental Me w Rhino Records (Wielka Brytania), zawierający znane utwory jazzowe, które śpiewał na wymienionych wyżej koncertach oraz samozapisaną piosenkę, a także towarzysząca wycieczka po Wielkiej Brytanii. W maju 2008 roku Pellow wystąpił w koncertowym wznowieniu przebojowego musicalu „Chess” Sir Tima Rice'a, grając „Arbiter”. Koncert odbył się w Royal Albert Hall w dniach 12 maja i 13 maja 2008 r. W czerwcu 2009 r. Nadano go w telewizji brytyjskiej i amerykańskiej oraz został wydany na DVD. Od końca sierpnia 2008 r. Do początku maja 2009 r. Grał główną rolę w odrodzeniu musicalu The Witches of Eastwick. W maju 2010 roku Pellow wydał swój czwarty album studyjny zatytułowany Devil and the Monkey, który zbiegł się z siedmiodniową trasą koncertową z George'em Bensonem, wykonując utwory z jego nowego albumu, a także przeboje z jego solowej i mokrej mokrej kariery. W 2011 r. Ukazał się jego album „Love To Love”, w pełni zaaranżowany i romantyczny hołd złożony jego ulubionym piosenkom miłosnym, które zobaczył Pellow na brytyjskich listach przebojów, a także wystąpił w produkcji koncertowej broadwayowskiego musicalu Jekyll and Hyde, zaczynając od Styczeń w The Churchill Theatre w Bromley i trwał do końca lipca 2011 roku. 17 sierpnia 2012 r. Pellow wystąpił z nowym koncertem Boulevard of Life z Orkiestrą Koncertową RTÉ w National Concert Hall w Dublinie. Dyrygentem wystawy był Fiachra Trench, poprzedni współpracownik. Prezentował utwory z jego 30-letniej kariery, zarówno z zespołem, jak iz pracy w teatrze muzycznym. Ogłoszono również, że Pellow został obsadzony w The Sung Thoughts of the Journalist podczas trasy koncertowej Jeffa Wayne'a The War of the Worlds - Alive on Stage! Nowa generacja. Pellow pojawił się jako Che Guevara w Evita podczas trasy koncertowej po Wielkiej Brytanii w 2013 roku, a następnie powtórzył rolę w limitowanej produkcji musicalu West End z 15 września 2014 roku w Dominion Theatre. Pellow grał narratora w Krwawych braciach Willy'ego Russella w Teatrze White Rock w Hastings między 23 a 28 marca 2015 r. Życie osobiste W październiku 2003 r. Ówcześni członkowie zespołu Pellowa wzięli udział w pogrzebie matki, pokaz wsparcia, które dotknęło żałobnego frontmana. „Myślałem, że to potężny gest” - powiedział Pellow. „Chwile takie nadają temu perspektywę - nie chodziło tylko o muzykę, chodziło raczej o pokrewieństwo między nami. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś moja mama powiedziała:„ Może mokra mokra mokra wróci do siebie pewnego dnia ”. Miałem słabą wizję. Nigdy nie zamknąłem rozdziału o zespole, zawsze zostawiałem otwarte drzwi. Pellow wspiera Rangers. Zobacz też * Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji